This invention relates generally to casts for fractures of the arm and in particular to new and improved molding casts for fractures of the humerus and fractures of the radius and ulna.
When a physician encounters a fractured humerus that after alignment of the bone must be externally secured by a cast, he prepares a molding cast that encloses the arm so as to immobilize the fracture site. The preparation of the molded cast takes place at the hospital or physician's own treatment area and is generally done specially for each patient. Specifically, plaster of paris strips are formed in rolls by the manufacturer and shipped to the hospital or physician. The plaster of paris strips are in fact individual strips of cloth mesh that has been impregnated with, and to some degree overlaid by, the plaster of paris and rolled while wet prior to shipment. The plaster of paris rolls are stored dry at the hospital. When a physician needs to prepare a cast, he measures the patient's arm for the length of plaster of paris strip he needs, then wets the foll, unrolls it, cuts the strip according to his requirement, and applies or molds it to the patient's arm. This process in general is repeated for four, five, or six layers or strips of the plaster of paris. The application is done so as to completely enclose the arm of the patient. Drying on the outside of the molded cast occurs in about two hours, but complete drying takes considerably longer.
A few observations can be made about the above procedure. One is that the procedure set forth takes considerable time, since it is a step-by-step wetting, cutting and molding process repeated for a number of layers. Another comment that can be made is that the arm of the patient has been completely enclosed, partly of necessity, for that is the only way the cast will remain in the proper position on the patient. The result of this complete enclosure is the possible occurrence of a circulation problem in the patient's arm. Finally, it may be noted that the drying process, because of the complete enclosure of the layered strips, takes a considerable time to complete.
The present invention attempts to overcome the limitations of prior art devices by providing an intermediate cast that can be activated by heating or immersing in water at the hospital. The cast does not completely surround the body member so as to provide adequate circulation.
Prior patents that disclose various types of casts or splints that are activated by heat so as to soften the casting material are as follows:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Larson 3,853,124 Arluck 4,006,741 Arluck 4,136,686 Custer et al 4,143,655 Gruber 4,193,395 ______________________________________
The Arluck patents also describe devices that do not completely surround the body member.
The following patents describe moisture-activated casting material in a laminated structure or two mutually reactive substances that are separated in the splint and thereafter intermixed to harden the splint when it is in the proper position.
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Parker 2,960,984 Blomer et al 4,060,075 ______________________________________
The following patents are pertinent in that they disclose surgical slings of various types having neck straps and buckles for adjusting the positions of the straps:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Messer 2,875,754 Johnson 3,554,194 Garnett 3,706,310 Blatt 4,232,664 ______________________________________
The following patents are of some interest as they disclose temporary splints or the like that only partially surround a body member and may have straps or the like for holding them in place:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Finnieston Des. 255,384 Finnieston Des. 255,602 Finnieston Des. 255,603 Schloss 3,800,789 ______________________________________
Although prior art molded cast procedures have performed well, nevertheless, more economical, efficient and safer casting operations are desirable. Saving of the physician's time, greater patient comfort, and reduction of circulation problems for the patient are possible with a prefabricated cast having an open top portion.